Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common mode choke coil, and more specifically to improvement of variation of properties, size reduction, and thickness reduction in a coil-type common mode choke coil.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are using increasingly higher frequencies and the accuracy required of their components is also increasing in recent years. Common mode choke coils are primarily classified into the coil type and film type, and in high-frequency applications, coil-type common mode choke coils are often used for their good properties in these applications. However, coil-type common mode choke coils are subject to variation of properties due to the accuracy of winding coils, which makes it difficult to reduce the size, especially thickness, of these choke coils.
As for the coils of coil-type common mode choke coils, Patent Literature 1 below describes a wound coil and winding method, for example. The winding structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 not only aims to allow for magnetic coupling of two wire materials that are wound simultaneously, but it also aims to prevent step down. Besides the above, common mode choke coils using two conductive wires are disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 below. In all of the arts described in these Patent Literatures 1 to 3, the leader parts of the windings are joined to terminal electrodes either at the bottom face of the flange on the board-mounted side or top face of the flange on the opposite side.